broken beyond repeair
by Evilkat23
Summary: Silabus finds out about the avatars thanks to Sakaki, now he's been ignoring Haseo, soon Silabus get's infected by AIDA he's nothing more than Sakaki's puppet in this game after Sakaki's gone someone else has control YAOI HASESILA it's a haseo and Silabus
1. Chapter 1

_To: Haseo_

_From: Silabus_

_Subject: IT'S NOT TRUE!_

_Haseo meet me at the beast temple in __**sigma angry missing in-laws **__WE NEED TO TALK!!_

Haseo read the e-mail twice and sighed "I wonder what Silabus wants to talk about he sounds mad" with that Haseo warped into **sigma angry missing in-laws**.

* * *

Before Haseo could say 'what do you want?' Silabus spoke "IT'S NOT TRUE! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!" Silabus yelled so loud that his voice echoed though the empty temple. "Calm down Silabus!" Haseo put his hands on Silabus shoulders. "Now what's not true?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Silabus jerked out of Haseo's grip and glared at the Adapt Rouge (plz tell me if I spelled that right) honestly Haseo had no clue why Silabus was mad at him. "Silabus I really don't-

"Both the Demon and Holy palace tournament that….that…MONSTER!" At first Haseo didn't have the slightest idea what Silabus was talking about then it clicked. "How did you-

"Just answer my question!"

"It's something I can't tell you about I'm sorry Silabus I gotta go" Haseo was turned around but that's as far as he got because Silabus tackled him. "TELL ME!" Silabus shouted with no intention on getting off anytime soon. "GET OFF!" Haseo yelled "not….until you tell me" Silabus kept his hold (which surprised Haseo) '_damn I forgot Silabus doesn't give up as easily as everyone else' _Haseo thought bitterly. "I'll tell you….if you tell me how you found out in the first place and GET OFF!" Haseo yelled the ending. Before Silabus could get off a guy with two girls walked up "you see ladies this is an example of what happens when cheaters become emperors twice!" the man snarled.

"Hey get lost this is a private conversation!" Silabus snapped "whatever c'mon ladies lets go see who else we can PK if we try them the 'terror of death' just might summon that monster again" with that the three warped out. "ok first tell me how did you find out in the first place….then I'll tell you"

Silabus let out a sigh, "some guy I don't know invited me to his HOME and he showed me a video of you and that…….thing just appeared….your turn"

"……..it's called an avatar and only eight people have them….including….."

"You cheater!"

"Silabus it's……"

"Forget it I'm out of here" with that Silabus warped out before Haseo could object "……not what you think……damnit" Haseo growled, within a few minutes he punched the wall "damnit….damnit!.....DAMNIT!!!!" Haseo yelled as loud as he could '_some guy I don't know invited me to his HOME' _Silabus's voice echoed through Haseo's head that's when it hit him "SAKAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled making sure the bastard heard him.

* * *

Silabus sat down on a chair in Canards HOME and let out a sigh "hey *oink* shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?! *oink*" Death grunty shouted, "tch" was all Silabus said before turning his head. "*oink* that's not like you *oink* what no smile? *oink*"

"….."

"*oink* you hang out with Haseo too much *oink, oink*"

"I'm just not in a happy mood ok?!" Silabus snapped "that doesn't seem like your nature" a voice said.

"Ahhhh!! How did you….you have to be part of Canard….what the hell!.....oh you"

"Hmmm oh I thought I stop by to see how are holding up with the news of Haseo cheating"

"How did you get in?"

"That doesn't matter"

"I don't like you *oink*!" Death grunty exclaimed pointing at the man, "be quiet you pig"

"Who are you?" Silabus asked the mysterious male "my name is…Sakaki"

"From moon tree……you look more like a PKer than someone from Moon tree" Silabus said taking a step back "I assure you I am no PKer and I didn't come here to scare you either"

"How did you get in?" Silabus asked again Sakaki sighed "actually there was something else I wanted to show you…..meet me at **Sigma confused forbidden barking **I'll be waiting" with that Sakaki was gone.

"Don't do it *oink* I don't trust him and you're the only member I actually like *oink*" Death grunty said jumping on the chair next to Silabus. "Look *oink* I may not be the wisest grunty *oink* but I do know what to trust and what to not trust *oink* and he is a not trust *oink*"

"Wow that's a first for you" was all Silabus could say crossing his arms. "What's a first?" Haseo turned his head to see Haseo and Gaspard. "Nothing" Silabus said bitterly before logging out. "What's wrong with Silabus, Haseo?" Gaspard asked as soon as Silabus left. "Nothing probably just having a bad day" Haseo half lied. "Even so it's not like him" Gaspard said tapping his head a little, "I gotta go Haseo see you later :D Gaspard said logging out.

"Well I guess I should-

"Wait *oink*"

"What do you want?"

"*oink* your boyfriend is heading for trouble *oink*"

"I don't have a boyfriend you pig"

"**Sigma confused forbidden barking"**

"What?"

"Sakaki came and said to your boyfriend to meet him there"

"Sakaki?! I gotta go!"

* * *

The field was depressing and pouring rain Silabus didn't like it one bit, "where is he?" Silabus asked looking around naturally he would try the temple but this was a boss field so out of the question. "Might as well look around". He walked to entire field there wasn't a monster in sight which really confused him.

"Even if he was here the monsters should appear automatically" Silabus said putting a hand on his hip. "What the…." Silabus looked at the black dots to startled to move. "Don't worry"

"Sakaki!" Silabus yelled as the male placed a hand on his shoulder "don't be scared they're here to help you" Sakaki said plainly "what?"

"Just think about Haseo betrayed you about how he betrayed all of 'the world'!"

Silabus looked away "it's not like him-

Sakaki lifted Silabus's chin with his fingers and smiled. "Someone so fragile like you deserves so much better than _him_" Sakaki whispered in Silabus ear. "S-s-stop!" Silabus pushed Sakaki away from him. "I may be fragile but I wasn't born yesterday, what do you have against Haseo?"

"Silabus we can do this the easy way or hard way your choice"

"What the…..!" Silabus looked around the blacked dots multiplied and now surrounding him. "What do you want?!" Silabus growled "just join sides with me" Sakaki's face was now two inches away from Silabus's "deal?" Sakaki said. Silabus gave Sakaki a swift kick in the shin "you little….fine"

All the dots moved full speed at Silabus. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..Ahhhh!....stop please…" Silabus begged, "it's no good begging you and AIDA will become one, let it course though your pc as well you real body. Tell me Yuuichi does it hurt?"

"How do you……AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!!!!"

"Heheheh LET AIDA COURSE THOUGH YOUR VAINS YUUICHI!!!!"

"H-h-help me……H-h-h-help me…..Haseo" Silabus let the blackness take him away. Soon there was nothing he was all alone in some type of space like thing. Well Yuuichi was all alone in space; Silabus was now under control of Sakaki's power.


	2. Chapter 2

Haseo walked around the field for the umpteenth time and still no Silabus. "SILABUS!!!!!!" Haseo yelled as loud as he could. "….I'm so sorry…." Haseo took a few deep breaths "ok calm down…he did log out after all…maybe death grunty was wrong…… I should check my mail maybe Silabus wrote me" With that Haseo logged out.

Ryou looked he had three unread messages one from CC Corp one from Kuhn and the last one from Atoli the subject on both Atoli's and Kuhn's said the same thing they both said **'I can't believe it!' **Ryou decided it was best to read CC Corp's message before he read's Kuhn or Atoli's, as he read the message he couldn't believe it either because of what he read.

_There was a sudden change in challengers for the finals here is who you are fighting_

_Team Haseo (Haseo)_

_Vs._

_Team Silabus (Silabus) (a/n please ignore the team name I couldn't think of anything!)_

"SILABUS!!!!! WE'RE FIGHTING SILABUS?!?!?!?!" Ryou shouted as loud as he could. "No……why….." at this point Ryou was really shaking. "I……can't fight Silabus…….IT'S A GODDAMN PK TORNAMENT!!!!" slowly Ryou clicked on Kuhn's message.

_I bet you're in shock right now so am I, I mean I can't fight Silabus he's my Friend! What do you think Sakaki did to him?!_

"Sakaki what did you do to him I swear to god if you as so much as touched him I'll kill you with my bare hands!!!!" Ryou shouted slamming his hand on the desk. Finally he clicked on Atoli's message it was almost the same as Kuhn's but a little different.

_We have to fight Silabus? Why he's no PK he hates PKers? Did Sakaki do this? Does Gaspard know?!_

"Gaspard I completely forgot about him….does he know?" Ryou asked "I gotta ask him" with that Ryou logged in and became Haseo.

It didn't take long before he found Gaspard. "Gaspard!"

"Ahhh! Oh Haseo you scared me"

"Did Silabus ever mention about wanting or going to join the tournament?"

"No…he would never do that without you or want to do that because well…..it's a tournament for PK's"

"……… I gotta go"

Haseo left leaving a confused Gaspard. "I…..better invite Kuhn and Atoli to my party so we can get ready"

* * *

"Damn that Sakaki!" Kuhn yelled the moment he saw Haseo at the chaos gate. "It can't be true!" Atoli yelled the moment SHE saw Haseo. "Ok you two I know, I know! I'm pissed about it as well!" Haseo growled. "Well we know Sakaki did something because Silabus wouldn't just volunteer to fight us at a PK tournament" Kuhn said. "I know for a fact Sakaki did something…Death grunty told me that Sakaki wanted to meet Silabus…..I was too late….damnit …..Once again I couldn't protect anyone" Haseo said taking deep breaths "Haseo!" Atoli yelled "c'mon we better go" Kuhn said trying his best to change the subject.

* * *

"Haseo?" Atoli asked in the room waiting for their turn to fight. "What?….." Haseo asked somewhere between bitterly and sadly, "do we……go full force…..i mean….we could hurt him if Sakaki…….."

"……."

"Atoli has a point Haseo" Kuhn pointed out, Haseo let out a sigh "yeah we go full force….C'mon it's our turn"

* * *

"Heh! 'Terror of death' I bet you were surprised when you found out who you're fighting"

"Sakaki you bastard!!! If you so much as touched him-

"You can't do anything!!!! Don't you forget I can send AIDA seeds in every part of 'the world'!!!! hahahaHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sakaki busted into a fit of insane laughter, the announcer began to speak. "listen to that crowed they are still giving Haseo the full on Villain treatment BUUUUUUT that doesn't surprise me what surprised me was the sudden change in challengers ANNNNNND the fact that the leader of this trio is no other than Silabus the former Canard HOME master AND the blade bandier Haseo paired up with in the Demon palace tournament this going to be an unbelievable battle!!!!"

The moment Silabus's team showed up the first thing Haseo noticed was the blackness up to his forearms and his honey brown eyes were surrounded by the blackness as well. At this point Kuhn and Haseo were both shaking with anger, "SILABUS!!!!" Haseo yelled as loud as he could hopping it would snap his friend out of the AIDA induced trance. The other two were also blade bandiers AIDA had also gotten to them you could see the spots around them.

"no use in yelling 'terror of death' he's nothing more than a puppet……LADIES AND GENTELMAN HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE 'TERROR OF DEATH' BECOME ONE OF YOU?!?!?! HE HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO PK HIS FRIEND WHO HAS NEVER PKED A SOUL!!!!" It was like an explosion went off because the crowed let out the loudest cheer they ever did.

"_H-h-help me……Haseo…..h-h-help me Kuhn……..h-h-help me…..Atoli"_

"ahhh!" Atoli screamed before covering her ears "what?" Kuhn asked coming to her aid "S-S-Silabus he's begging……he needs help he's begging for help we gotta do something!!!"

Before Haseo could do something, the AIDA infected Silabus launched straight at him and blasted him back into the force field. Haseo responded by bringing out his dual swords he then launched at the blade bandier and the battle began, Haseo began to dodge around the other two blade bandiers and waited for Silabus to use his SP and fortunately for Haseo he did.

"RENGIKI reapers dance!!" With that powerful blow Haseo managed to get Silabus's Health down a little bit which Haseo wasn't expecting, _"damnit at this rate Silabus will definably win!"_ Haseo yelled angrily in his thoughts. "ERRRRR! Silabus!! Snap out of it please I-I don't want to lose you!!!!" Haseo yelled just hoping his friend would really snap out of it. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIS LIES SILABUS!! LET AIDA CONSUME YOUR EMOTIONS AND DESTROY ALL WHO HURT YOU!!!!!!!!" Sakaki yelled

"ahhh….AHHH……AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakaki stop it! You're hurting him!!!" Atoli yelled feeling tears come on, "Silence you stupid girl!!!"

Haseo threw his dual swords to the ground causing a gasp from everyone in the crowd 'boo's' started to fill the arena followed by angry shouts.

"This is bullshit kill the kid!!"

"Oh sure you'll PKK us but you won't him!"

"You whipped mother*****!"

Haseo didn't respond he growled. "Kuhn I'm using my avatar!"

"You can't Sakaki-

"Is he more important than Silabus?! Silabus's safety is on the line!" Kuhn didn't respond and neither did Atoli both know how important Silabus is in Haseo's life right now.

"c'mon……I'm right here…..**SKEITTTTTHHHH!"**

The AIDA inside Silabus had the form of a Butterfly. (A/N hear me out on this! Silabus doesn't hurt people and he's sweet as can be! The only form I see…..and don't you say caterpillar either!)

Haseo began to stun the AIDA monster the first thing he noticed it was FAST, "_Haseo…..I'm sorry I yelled at you……I….." _

"Silabus keep talking to me!!!" Haseo yelled, Sagma (AIDA) blasted mini tornadoes at Haseo, "damn……Silabus" Haseo growled, that's when another scream came in both Silabus and Sagma let out cries of pain. Haseo wasted no time taking the Sagma out with three final blows.

Once the protective barrier broke Haseo wasted no time, it took him a few times but finally he Data drained the AIDA monster.

Haseo returned back to normal and slowly floated down to the arena, "Silabus!" he yelled the moment he saw the blade bandier face down on the arena floor. Kuhn and Atoli had already run up to the blade bandier, "heh! Pathetic" Sakaki growled, Haseo and Kuhn both glared at the monster. "yeah it's pathetic……it's Pathetic that you put Silabus in harm's way for your sick neurotic need to destroy Haseo!" Kuhn yelled getting up "I'm sorry but goodbye" with a wave of his hand Kuhn and Atoli disappeared. "Kuhn! Atoli!.....you Bastard!"

"That line is getting old 'terror of death'"

"Stop calling me that….I'm not and I'll never be the terror of death anymore!"

Sakaki jump on to the area and growled "heh!" in one quick movement Sakaki summoned his broad Sword "then prepare for-ack!" Out of nowhere Sakaki was thrown back into the force field; Haseo didn't know what surprised him more that fact that the player who attacked him managed to do that or the player

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

"Endrance!!! How did you…..i thought-

"Haseo……I told you my heart will always belong to you….and I couldn't stand to see you sad anymore……"

Haseo (who was now holding Silabus bridal style) smiled a smile small but still a smile. "Endrance thank you….." That's when Haseo realized they needed to put Silabus somewhere safe for when he wakes up again, and then something else hit him Sakaki hasn't said a word sense Endrance attacked him. Haseo turned around and Sakaki was gone "coward!" Haseo spat.

"Haseo……Canard" Endrance spoke making Haseo look at him funny "what?!" Haseo practically yelled, "your HOME ……shouldn't that be safe enough for him?" Endrance said pointing towards Silabus, Haseo hadn't even thought of the HOME "Endrance do me one more favor-

"Anything for you Haseo"

"E-mail Kuhn, Atoli, SakuBo and Pi tell them to meet me at the HOME come too"

"Anything for you Haseo"

"….you just said that" Haseo warped out of the arena , still holding Silabus while at the same time trying not to break down.

* * *

**(Ok people READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON! I haven't finished 'redemption' yet ok? So I'm taking this scene and just making it like the beginning of 'reminisce' and I don't care what you think) **

"_Silabus wake up"_

"A…toli?"

"…_..maybe he'll never wake up"_

"Endrance?"

"_Don't say that! He has too he just has too!!!"_

"Ha…seo?"

"_Hey Silabus Buddy wake up before Haseo kills us all will ya?"_

"Kuhn? I gotta get up now…..I don't like it when Haseo yells….nobody benefits from that…"

* * *

"Silabus?!" Haseo yelled as the brunette began to stir, a few minutes later Silabus opened his eyes then blinked a few times. He tried to get up but Kuhn and Haseo both kept him down "don't move…..is your real self ok?" Atoli asked. "ummm where am I?"

Kuhn and Haseo exchanged glances surly Silabus would know Canard when he saw it, Death grunty answered before Haseo could open his mouth "*oink* YOU of all people should no Canard*oink* I told you not go after the guy *oink* but nooooooooooooo-

"Shut it you pig!" Haseo marched over to the bench grunty was sitting on and gave it a swift kick. Realization hit Silabus like a hammer "where am i?" Silabus asked again earning confused looks. "You know for a college student you're not that smart….Hassseeeoooo just said-

"Shut it Saku!"

"no" Silabus said to no one in particular before taking deep breathes "my computer, my microphone, everything WHERE AM I?!?!?!!?" everyone went silent finally Atoli broke the ice "oh no it's happing again but…….I'm right here…I can see my computer and everything"

"Haseo!" Kuhn yelled, Haseo nodded the responded

"Right here I can also see everything"

"then if your still in the real world and so is Atoli then……"

"it's because your friend doesn't have an epitaph" came a calm familiar voice. "Y-YATTA!" Kuhn and Haseo yelled at the same time. "I found him" Pi said walking towards the group. "hey I remember you" Silabus said have Pi let out a soft "heh?" (insert scene with flash back pictures while the person talks lol)

"your that lady that stopped those PKers when me and Gaspard first met Haseo" Silabus tapping his head a little that's when he got back on track and looked at Haseo "what's going on?"

"It appears you were stupid enough to trust the main cause of AIDA" Yatta said still in a plain voice "hey! That's enough and you SHOULD know that the main cause in Ovan!" Haseo yelled/growled "yes….Pi, Kuhn, Atoli, Endrance, Sakubo, and Haseo come with me to Raven " Haseo stopped and looked at Silabus

"what about Silabus?" Kuhn asked as if reading Haseo's mind "kid….stay in Canard for now" and with that Yatta left with Pi "we'll come back" Haseo said being the last to leave. Silabus let out a shaky sigh and slowly began to slide down from the wall as soon as he hit the ground he began to cry.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry……..I'm so ……..sorry" Silabus repeated the same line over and over again as if it were to help him go back to the real world.

Death Grunty jumped down from his bench and hobbled over to the crying blade bandier, "*oink* hey!" Death grunty yelled Silabus looked up then looked away. Death Grunty jumped on the Blade bandier's lap then out of nowhere he took his hoofs (?) and raised up the corners of Silabus's mouth "no said faces *oink*

"Stop that!" Silabus shouted soon busted out laughing "ok, ok I get it stop……"

"I told you so *oink*"

"Just like Haseo"

"What?! *oink*"

"Nothing"

Death grunty sat on Silabus's lap with no intention of moving. The grunty began wiggle around for a few minutes before getting comfy finally the grunty just sat there leaving a confused Silabus "ummmm……" Silabus just let it be it wasn't gonna get any stranger anyway so why protest?

They stayed like that for two, three hours when finally Silabus herd the ping of an E-mail. "Ummmmmm……" Death grunty woke up with a snort looked up at Silabus then jumped off his lap and left. "How do I open the E-mail….ah!" the E-mail popped up it was from Gaspard, Silabus began to scan though it.

_Hey Silabus how are you :D I saw that you were online and wondered If you would want to go a quest with me and Piros the 3__rd__??_

"a quest?......what do I do…….i can't just blow off Gaspard it's not like I'm busy-

"I wouldn't do it*oink*"

"huh?"

"you're *oink* in the world for real *oink* just think…"

"Ummm….."

"GOD! *oiiiinnnnkkkkk* you'll feel the attacks of a monster or PK!*oink*

"I….never………"

"Exactly *oink*!"

"I'M GOING!"

"WHAT?!?!?! *OOOIIIIINNNNKKKKK*

* * *

"Haseo are you listening!" Pi yelled, the adapt rouge glared her "of course I'm listing! Hag!"

"I thought we were though with that!!"

"Well you thought wrong!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Yatta, Kuhn and Saku all yelled making the two stop, blink then 'hmph' at each other then they both turned their heads. "so back on the subject with the kid-

"He has a name!" Haseo shouted "_is it me or is Haseo more irritable than ever to day?....ok forget I asked that!"_ Kuhn thought as Haseo told Yatta Silabus's name. "…….."

"What?!" Haseo yelled as Yatta went quite "you have feelings for him I can tell…."

"He's a friend-

"He's gone!" Pi yelled "what?!" everyone yelled one yelled at the same time. Pi put up what looks like a camera from Canards HOME and Canard was empty. (except for death grunty)

"DAMNIT!!!!"

* * *

"Hey Gaspard I'm not late am I?"

"Nope! Piros you remember Silabus right?"

"Of course! For no other friend of Gaspard's has hips like yours!" (Besides Haseo)

Silabus had a vain throb within seconds "ummmmmm look! There's the quest shop LETS GO!" Gaspard yelled trying to change the subject so Silabus doesn't kill Piros, let's face it Piros may be strong and overly confident but Silabus could beat him hands down.

They soon gotten registered, the NCP came and began to tell them about the quest. "ok as you know I am trying to collect the data from lucky animals and i noticed this one…..so beautiful I glistened in the sun, I want you three to kick it here!" the NCP handed Silabus a data holder "when you kick it all the data will go there good luck!.......oh and one more thing…..watch out for Freddie"

"Freddie…..Freddie…..why does that name sound familiar?" Piros asked tapping his chin "he's a horrible monster in that field he's always, ALWAYS stronger than the NCP….GOOD LUCK!"

Silabus stood there frozen _"what will happen my HP goes to zero?"_ Silabus thought still frozen "alright let's go!" Piros yelled "………."

"Silabus?" Gaspard asked the brunette looked at his friend and smiled "ok let…..lets go!"

With that they warped out to the field, seconds later Haseo and Kuhn ran out of Canard to find the blade bandier warping out.

(How they never saw Silabus walking around the town is beyond me)

* * *

"Woooooooow it's so pretty"

"Thank you!"

"Huh?"

"OH! I forgot to mention Piros is a graphics designer for 'the world"

"Oh" Silabus said rubbing the back of his neck, "that's new" Gaspard said looking down Silabus and Piros followed and looked down. Instead of the instantaneous death if you were to fall there rested a tree with a rock not far from it, it was tightly spaced "well….at lest you won't fall to your death" Silabus said then walked away. Gaspard followed Piros stood there then moved away "ruin my wonderful graphics like why I odda………" Piros began to go on and on about what he was going to do Silabus rolled his eyes and tuned him out.

" _ok let's think you're really in 'the world' and you might of made the biggest mistake of your life coming here with Gaspard and the graphic freak……what's Haseo going to do when he finds out you left Canard with telling anyone……"_ Silabus stopped dead in his tracks from two reason's one: the lucky anime was right in front of him, two: he just found out what Haseo was going to do to him.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" Silabus yelled on the top of his lungs making Piros stop his rant and Gaspard stare at him "Silabus, who going to kill you?" Gaspard with fear rising in his voice. "ummm no one……LOOK! The lucky animal lets kick it!" Silabus ran full speed, the lucky animal lead them to the top of the hill with the tree and rock on the bottom Silabus was really close at kicking it only the last minute he fell face first in the dirt. "Ow…." Silabus lifted his head to see a familiar pair of metal shoe's (I think its metal) the shoe tapped the ground slowly in an angry fashion. Silabus felt a sense of dread in his stomach.

"Haseo! Kuhn what are you two doing here!!!" Gaspard yelled, remember that sense of dread feeling earlier? Yeah well now Silabus was terrified to look up and the feeling only grew at the mention of Kuhn's name. "Ah he of fair eyes what are you doing here?" Piros said now catching up. "Looking for the moron in green who left Canard without telling anyone!"

(Silabus- oh shit)

Silabus got off of the ground but kept his gaze to the floor, "I'm so sorry I was going to message you it's just-

"AH!" Haseo took a step forward only to fall down "what the hell?!" Kuhn yelled the look and on the ground was a paw print looking thing "IT'S FREDDIE!!!" Gaspard cried "Freddie?" Haseo said looking at the paw print Silabus took a step back not know how close he was to the edge of the cliff. "AHHH!" before he could stop himself he began to fall backwards "HEY!" Both Haseo and Kuhn grabbed Silabus only to have all three to tumble down the cliff.

**  
**

"I'M SORRY!.....I'm so sorry, HASEO, KUHN I'M SORRY!" Silabus was on the ground against the tree crying, Kuhn was leaning on the rock a little dizzy while Haseo…..was literally hanging on a limb the tree limb that is. "You're not hurt are Silabus?" Haseo asked the blade bandier sniffled "no……"

"good….go on up we'll meet you up there" Kuhn Said Silabus (with the help from Gaspard and Piros) climb back up to the top.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kuhn asked as he helped Haseo out of the tree "I don't know first we gotta tell him now that he's actually in 'the world' he needs one of us or any epitaph user in his party before he goes anywhere!" Haseo growled "man you're really stuck!" Kuhn yelled "it's my outfit the back is stuck damnit!"

Finally Kuhn managed to free Haseo from the tree and both climbed up, both wishing they didn't see what they saw when they got up there.

"OVAN?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody moved, Ovan's left arm didn't have the lock on it his third arm was hanging there. (A/N I really don't know what to call it!)

Ovan had Silabus's arms pinned behind his back using one hand while his other hand was over Silabus's mouth, Piros and Gaspard where knocked out, Haseo took one step forward than spoke. "Let. Him. Go" Haseo said slowly making sure Ovan herd. "heh…..how much is he to you Haseo?" Ovan said "Ovan you let him go or I'll-

"Haseo….what if I told you him going into a coma could bring Shino or Alkaid back? Would he still be that important to you? Or would you let him slip away while Shino wakes up?"

At this point Silabus was freaking out trying to get out of Ovan's grip. Ovan held on tighter causing the brunette to wince. "OVAN! LET HIM GO! I'm not going to ask again!"

"Fine…..catch" Ovan shoved Silabus causing the blade bandier to crash into Haseo, who quickly caught him. By the time Haseo had gotten Silabus to his feet Ovan had warped out. "Let's go before he comes back" Kuhn said, Haseo nodded. Silabus didn't say anything he just stared at the ground.

**132465798231546897213456789213546879213546789213546879123546789123546879123456879123546879**

Once they gotten inside Canard, (Kuhn had left once they gotten to mac Anu) Haseo let out a sigh "Haseo I'm-

"Don't!.........say it" Haseo almost lost his temper but quickly regained himself and let out another Sigh. "Silabus……do you know how worried me and Kuhn where when you weren't here?"

"no…….i just…..I couldn't just leave Gaspard……I mean he's my friend and I wasn't-

"Silabus…...i get what your trying to say…y'know everyone has the right to be selfish every once and a while………"

"I know……."

"Silabus from now on we, we meaning me and Kuhn, don't want you going anywhere without one of us in your Party……OK?"

"yeah ok" Silabus smiled Haseo walked over and ruffled his Hair. "good 'cause I don't want anything bad to happen to you……try and get some sleep I'll come back later I need to see something" with that Haseo warped out.

"told you so *oink*"

"Death Grunty?"

"yeeessss *oink*

"Shut up"

"Hmph! *oink*

Silabus rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench. "Hello…..Silabus"

"Huh….who….."

**21356498712345687921354689721354687921546978213546879215468972134568721354687921354687**

"Haseo!" Atoli ran up to the adapt rouge

"Hmmm?"

"Silabus is gone again!"

"What?!" out of nowhere Pi ran up to Haseo as well "that's not the worst of it……there is a tremendous AIDA signal in Breg Epona!"

"If Silabus is missing, and AIDA is in Breg Epona……do you think?"

"No I got rid of the AIDA in Silabus!"

"Well……"

"'well'!?"

"I talked to master Yatta and he said it's possible that if Silabus is still stuck in the world then…….ADIA hasn't left him yet!"

**2134658791234568972135468792315469873216548792135468792135648972135468971235468791236879**

"No need to fear! I Piros the third is HERE!!!" Piros shouted in Breg Epona making everyone look at him

"Ummmmmm…….." a few people began to whisper "GASPARD!"

"AHA! Piros don't do that!"

"My friend what happened!"

"It was so weird Silabus……he had these black dots around him and this little girl in gothic clothing was with him, then they both just vanished……"

"A disappearing girl in cutesy gothic clothing kidnapped your best friend? I PIROS THE THIRD WILL FIND THIS FIEND AND GET YOUR FRIEND BACK!!!"

"ALRIGHT STOP YELLING!!!!" everyone shouted making Piros growl, "ummm Piros I have a question"

"Yes my friend!"

"Do you know where Silabus or the girl is?"

"That's a good question!"

Gaspard didn't say anything he just looked away that's when Haseo's voice came in "Gaspard have you seen Silabus anywhere?!" Haseo sounded out of breath and in a hurry "ah! He of fair eyes me and my companion just talked about the boy with hips!"

"Come again!"

"We just talked about Silabus!" Gaspard yelled

"Haseo?" Silabus stood there the shadow of his bangs covered his eyes so you couldn't see them he look…..well not like Silabus.

Haseo stopped and turned around "Silabus!" Gaspard shouted as the blade bandier just stood there. "aha!" Piros yelled out of nowhere. Gaspard ran up to Silabus only to stop when the black dots formed around him. Haseo grabbed Gaspard stopping him from reaching Silabus, "Sila…..bus"

Silabus never answered in one quick movement he summoned his sword and attacked Haseo, who quickly blocked it just in time, "S-S-S-Silabus!!!!" Gaspard cried just then Piros jumped in front of Gaspard. "You will not hurt my friend fowl fiend!!!" Piros yelled just then he turned to Haseo "he of fair eyes invite me into your party!!" Haseo looked at Piros for a spilt second before looking back to Silabus who charged at the very second Haseo looked at him, after blocking a few (powerful) attacks, Haseo managed to Hit Silabus in the gut with his scythe causing the brunette to fly back into a wall.

"NO! I can't risk it, Gaspard call Kuhn tell him about Silabus!" Haseo yelled the little beast nodded.

Silabus got up and charge again, multiple People, beasts, and warlocks crowded around a girls screamed, while the men began to cheer some for Haseo, some for Silabus. Each time Haseo would growl "EVERYONE MOVE IT!" Came Kuhn's voice, "Haseo-

"On it!" Haseo quickly invited Kuhn into his party it didn't take long before the steam gunner started to attack Silabus. Only every move he made Silabus blocked "Damnit Silabus snap out of it!" Haseo yelled as the brunette kept on trying to hit Haseo with his sword.

Silabus growled and charged again only to once again fly back into a metal wall letting out a cry of pain as the back of his head came in contact with the wall. "D-d-damn you" Silabus stuttered as he finally looked up his eyes they were black all you could see was his eye color.

Everyone gasped, nobody could believe what they saw it didn't take long before someone started to shout "AIDA it's AIDA he's infected! Run before he puts you into a coma!!!" Eddie yelled, nobody moved, Silabus took a step forward only to stop he looked around his eyes landed on Gaspard.

In an instant moment the blackness in his eyes disappeared only to turn back then he started screaming. Finally he just disappeared leaving people confused. "Damnit……DAMNIT!"

With that the crowd began to break apart Gaspard looked around he saw Haseo and Kuhn making their way out. '_Silabus….what's going on I hope you're ok right now I need someone to talk to and you're the only one! I talk to about my problems please be ok!"_

**32154698723145687921354689712365487921346587912345678921354687912354678921354612354654646**

"hello Haseo……"

"OVAN?! What did you do with him…..where is Silabus!"

"……Σ Immersed Crime's Paraphrase……see you soon Haseo" With that Yatta's scream fuzz out and went blank.


End file.
